Lâcher de drabbles
by Brume
Summary: Manque de temps ? Flemmingite aiguë ? Grosse fatigue ? Mais envie de lire quand même ? Dans ce cas, le salut est dans le drabble ! Un petit bazar avec, a priori, divers personnages, divers pairings, divers ratings.
1. Nostalgie

**Disclaimer** : Voldemort est à JKR, en toute logique, son homologue jeune et beau aussi.

**Rating** : T, pour évocation...

**Prompt**, de Jazzy_jo : Dentelle rose

**Note** : cette petite chose a vu le jour à l'occasion de la première manche des week-ends drabbles organisé par Fumseck_62442 sur kyrielle_100 (LJ).

________________________________________________________________________________

Nostalgie

Dans ces moments-là, Lord Voldemort se voyait redevenir Tom Jedusor, le jeune homme rongé par une rage sourde, envahi par un sentiment d'impuissance, mystérieusement sexy pourtant. Il n'avait pas alors pris la mesure de l'émoi qu'il inspirait aux jeunes gens et crachait des regards de mépris à leurs visages fascinés.

Quelquefois, il s'était laissé aller aux débordements de la chair, avait accordé les faveurs de son corps gracieux et souple à un quelconque jeune homme dont il oubliait instantanément le nom... si tant est qu'il le lui eût demandé. Ces plaisirs trop humains ne l'intéressaient guère et sa volonté de maîtrise s'accordait mal de l'abandon qu'on lui offrait.

En refermant le tiroir de sa commode, il eut un vague et très bref regret : ce string de dentelle rose siérait très mal désormais au rouge de ses yeux.


	2. Jeux d'enfants

**Disclaimer** : Eux non plus ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Pairing** : SS/SB

**Rating** : T

**Prompt**, de Jufachlo : jeu de mains, jeu de vilains

**Note** : Lui aussi vient de kyrielle_100 première manche

________________________________________________________________________

Jeux d'enfants

Snape ?! C'est ta main, sur ma cuisse, là ?

Quel sens inné de l'observation, clébard !

Mais... je... tu...

Une autre main, sur ses lèvres, fit taire l'évadé, et celles de Severus esquissèrent un semblant de sourire : comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était pourtant si simple de lui clouer le bec !

Longues, fines, expertes, les mains poursuivirent l'exploration jusqu'au torse offert, dénouèrent la robe, déboutonnèrent le jean, avec une lenteur qu'un Sirius tétanisé de surprise et de désir jugea insoutenable. Bientôt, l'Animagus fut nu comme un ver.

Euh, tu fais quoi, là ?

...

Snape... ??

Le sourire moqueur s'élargit tandis que les doigts souples, habiles, nouaient une corde magique autour des chevilles et des poignets du Gryffondor. Le regard éberlué croisa une expression de triomphe... enfantine ?

Voilà, Black. Comme ça, tu n'iras plus fourrer tes sales pattes de rustre dans mes potions.

Il planta là un Sirius abasourdi et toujours aussi nu, et prit soin de s'éloigner avant de se laisser aller à pouffer comme un gamin. A la pensée de son ennemi préféré ainsi ligoté, une vague de tendresse impromptue le traversa... Etait-ce si vilain de devenir l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été ?


	3. L'Autre

**Disclaimer** : Aux dernières nouvelles, sont toujours à JKR

**Pairing** : SS/RB...?

**Rating **: K+

**Prompt,** de Zazaone : l'autre frère

**Note** : toujours pour la première manche de kyrielle_100 sur LJ

________________________________________________________________________________

L'Autre

Regulus était l'une des rares personnes à avoir eu l'envie de sympathiser avec le ténébreux Severus Snape. Plus surprenant, il y était même parvenu plutôt rapidement. Severus appréciait sa compagnie studieuse, sa conversation intéressante, sa passion originale pour l'étude. Il aurait testé sur son propre corps son Sectumsempra plutôt que de l'admettre, mais lorsque le cadet des Black n'était pas là, il éprouvait un drôle de vide au coin du coeur.

Alors, quand, un soir où ils étaient les derniers à veiller dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une main hésitante s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, des lèvres timides s'étaient emparées des siennes, il ne comprit pas.

Pourquoi, sous ses paupières closes, le regard gris qu'il entrevoyait arborait une lueur fière et rieuse ? Pourquoi la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête avaient de ces inflexions vives et rugueuses qui n'étaient pas la voix douce de Regulus ?

Severus brûlait et enrageait un peu plus à chaque baiser; sous chaque caresse, c'était _l'autre_ qui s'insinuait en lui.


End file.
